marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel (Devil-Hunter) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Gabriel the Devil-Hunter, Gabriel Rosetti, Hunter of Demons | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Asura | Relatives = Andrea Gabriel, (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Fire Lake, Massachusetts; formerly the House of Blue Light; an office in the thirteenth floor of the Empire State Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = One eye, missing right eye; white streak in hair on left side | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = former Warrior for Heaven; former writer for World Gossip Weekly; former exorcist and priest | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Billy Graham | First = Haunt of Horror Vol 2 2 | Death = Hellstorm #21 | HistoryText = Gabriel, originally a scholar at Columbia University, devoted himself to God and became a priest after discovering his wife dead one day upon returning home. Her body had been mutilated and it was clear that most of the damage done to it had been done after her death. However, she held the weapon responsible for the death in her own hand and all the windows and doors to the house were locked from the inside. After becoming a priest, Gabriel was possessed by the demon Catherine, the spirit of a dead witch. She forced him to tear out his right eye. Gabriel summoned the willpower to grab a cross and hold it against his own bare chest, searing the shape of the cross into his skin and successfully driving out the demon. Desadia approached Gabriel outside of the cathedral using the voice of his dead wife, Andrea. She befriended him and became his companion as he began his career as an exorcist. Gabriel and Desadia then became travelling exorcists, going from place to place exorcising demons. These adventures eventually led Gabriel to London where he used the power of love to cast the demon out of Mr. Chesterson, a Satanist. Gabriel successfully drove the demon out but it left Chesterson a corpse. Upon returning home to New York, Gabriel sunk into despair as he began suffering frequent nightmares. He turned to alcohol. He disappeared for several weeks, after which Desadia found him in a bar drunk. She took him to Harlem to exorcise a demon from Jenny, the infant daughter of Charlotte Christopher. He exorcised the demon with the power of love by kissing Charlotte. Gabriel then exorcised the demon Belial out of the corpse of Esteban Ramirez, who had been haunting his wife. In the process of the exorcism Mrs. Ramirez died. When Gabriel returned home, Andrea Gabriel's death certificate spontaneously combusted and Gabriel finally accepted Desadia as his wife. Franklin Richards was later possessed by Nicholas Scratch. Gabriel went to the Baxter Building and forced Scratch to reveal himself. He accompanied Agatha Harkness, Franklin, and the Fantastic Four on a trip to New Salem, to confront Scratch. Upon reaching New Salem, they were all captured by Salem's Seven, whose power was augmented by Scratch. Gabriel, together with Agatha Harkness, exorcised Scratch from Franklin. Gabriel who had long been battling with demons was finally weakened so much that the cross on his chest, once the symbol of his strength, had been inverted, into a symbol of Satanic worship. Desadia convinced him to battle against the demon possessing Senator Bill Bohannon, who was a presidential candidate. As Gabriel struggled with the demon he realized it was Catherine, the demon who had once possessed him. Catherine taunted Gabriel with claims that his wife Andrea was serving her in Hades. Andrea's spirit then separated from Desadia and joined with Gabriel, giving him the strength to exorcise Catherine. His strength restored, Gabriel's cross returned to its correct position. Gabriel continued to struggle afterwards, however, and Desadia was taken by the forces of evil and disappeared. Gabriel later exorcised the demons possessing Jason Maldonado. However, one of the demons remained within Jason, and merged with him to become Soulfire. Gabriel lost his faith and his strength and gave up his career as an exorcist. He turned to a career as a writer doing mock occult stories for the World Gossip Weekly. He also began performing mock exorcisms for people with an interest in the occult. A drunken Gabriel later travelled to San Francisco to infiltrate the Black School where he interrupted a ritual to save an innocent victim and found the leader to be Daimon Hellstrom. It turned out that Hellstrom was a demon impersonator from Hell. The imposter overpowered Gabriel and prepared to kill him, but then the real Hellstrom attacked and defeated the demon, saving Gabriel. Gabriel then went through a long period struggling to maintain his faith. He frequently lost faith, turning to alcohol. However, he would regain his faith at times when he needed it to do battle with demons. Then he was taken by Ingenuity Lee to the House of Blue Lights, where he became intoxicated on the drug "K" which allowed his spirit to commune with the Asura, the Assassins of Heaven. They convinced Gabriel to become their servant. The Asura sent Gabriel to destroy the Ambassadors of Satan. He gladly attacked the Embassy of Satan, guns blazing, and wiped them out. Gabriel then attacked Jaine Cutter in her apartment and stole the Breathing Gun, a weapon which could wound or kill demons. Gabriel attacked Hellstorm at the door of his mansion in Fire Lake. Hellstorm and Gabriel struggled and Hellstorm pulled Gabriel into the mansion, which contained wards preventing anything angelic or demonic from entering it. Then the drug "K" which had been made by angels was forcibly pulled from his body. This left him an incoherent and invalid. Due to Gabriel's weakness Hellstorm asked Isaac Christians, the Gargoyle, to look after him. | Powers = Gabriel originally possessed training and mystical abilities enabling him to perform exorcisms. Gabriel had the scar of a cross burnt onto his chest which acted as an actual weapon against demonic creatures and acted as a focus for his own willpower and faith. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * While serving the Asura, he possessed one of the two Breathing Guns (one of which had been used by Al Capone). This gun had the power to wound or kill demons, even those of great power. | Notes = * Gabriel's first wife's name was listed as Andrea Gabriel on her death certificate, in Monsters Unleashed #11, indicating that Gabriel was his last name. His first name was never given. The Hellstorm series called him Gabriel Rosetti, which may or may not be his real name. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Columbia University Student